


To Fight

by Try2CatchMe



Series: Sanctuary 'verse [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-19 09:22:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Try2CatchMe/pseuds/Try2CatchMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Samandriel sat on the couch watching TV, head cocked bemusedly, as though looking at the screen at an angle would make the show make sense."</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Fight

**Author's Note:**

> Yup, there's more of this. I should stop.

Showering had been an interesting experience. 'Interesting' meaning, in this particular situation, that Adam started out with lukewarm water in an attempt to avoid any flashbacks, slowly increasing the temperature as he deemed it safe. However, given that Garth's shower had about a millimeter of distance change between 'tepid' and 'lava', he got scalded anyway.

He spent the rest of the shower under a rain of what felt like ice, trying to get his breath back and his heart rate down. Because of this, it took him a while to register that two parts of him were still burning.

When he'd come to on the couch, he'd had two injuries wrapped in gauze. They didn't hurt badly, just stung oddly here and there. He'd wrapped them in cling wrap before stepping into the shower, intending to check them out after scrubbing every inch of himself clean, but now he decided 'screw it'.

With his fingers wet and shaking from the cold, it took him a second to get a grip on the wrap around his left forearm. It didn't take long after that to get the plastic and bandages off. He hissed when the frigid water hit the-

-the burn?

The was a small nick on his arm from where Garth must have tested him with a silver knife, but there was a massive, hand-shaped burn raising a good chunk of the skin and coloring it an angry red; palm on the outside, fingers curled over the top and thumb on the underside. It was nearly a brand.

Instantly he started tugging on the bandages around his waist. After a few moments, they too revealed a burn, this one not only a hand, low on his stomach, but part of an arm leading away from the wrist, around his side.

He could feel himself start hyperventilating. This flashback he could see building on the horizon. He wasn't just thrown into the memory with this one, he got hints first. The smell of burning flesh, hands on his skin, caresses that burned like hot irons, a sadistic chuckle-

_I'm the one that gripped you tight and raised you from Perdition._

The voice cut through everything else and Adam found himself back in the shower, breathing hard and bracing himself against the wall so he wouldn't fall down.

Okay, that was enough of the shower.

He slammed the water off and grabbed for the towel he'd brought into the bathroom with him with a shaking hand. He dried off, careful around the burns, before changing back into the clothes he'd been previously wearing and trying hard not to think about how gross that was.

He also didn't think about the flashbacks. Michael obviously did a pretty piss-poor job blocking out his memories of Hell, but he was out now and, hey, he'd figure it out. He wasn't going to let anything take his life away from him again, least of all _this_.

Adam threw the towel over his shoulder and headed back out into the living room, where Samandriel sat on the couch watching TV, head cocked bemusedly, as though looking at the screen at an angle would make the show make sense.

Following the angel's line of sight, Adam snorted, "Enjoying Dr. Sexy?"

"Alfie is explaining the plot to me. It is very complex."

"I bet you I can sum it up in one sentence. 'Everyone is sleeping with everyone else and some people have terminal illnesses'."

There was a pause, "Very succinctly put, though Alfie does not necessarily agree. This does not seem to be an accurate representation of hospital environments."

The smile fell from Adam's face. "Yeah. It's not."

He swallowed and went to the fridge, retrieving one of the water bottles he'd refilled and put in there to chill before he went to shower. Even though he was still shivering, the coolness of the plastic in his hand was a relief.

"Do you-" he cut himself off. Dammit, he didn't want to think about this.

The ancient couch squeaked behind him, indicating Samandriel had risen. "Do I what?"

The plastic in Adam held squeaked in protest when he tightened his grip, "Do you know if my mother is in Heaven?"

There was silence for a moment, "I believe she is, yes."

The air left Adam in a whoosh. "Good. That's... that's good." He couldn't think of any reason his mother may have ended up in Hell, but he had to be sure, he _had_ to.

Tension was thick in the air after the charged question, so Adam cast his mind about desperately for a way to change the subject.

"So, that 'gripped you tight' thing was pretty literal, huh?" he asked, turning.

Samandriel cocked his head again, "What do you mean?"

Setting his water bottle to the side, Adam rolled up his sleeve, wincing as the cloth brushed against the tender skin, "I mean this."

Eyes widening, Samandriel took a step nearer him, hands fluttering around his arm like he wasn't sure whether to touch or not, "I- I apologize. I never intended to harm you."

Fighting the urge to snort, Adam rolled his sleeve back down, "You dragged my ass out of Hell, man, I can handle a couple of scars."

The look Samandriel gave him at that was sharp, "There is more than one?"

Rolling his eyes, Adam lifted the right hem of his shirt, "Just one more."

The angel looked like he'd been kicked.

 _Way to go Milligan,_ he thought to himself, _you broke the angel_.

He needed to change the subject again - twice in two minutes, new record! - so he just focused on the first thing he could think of, "You've still got blood in your hair, you should go take a shower too."

"That will not be necessary, once I recover more of my strength, I will be able to will myself clean."

"Not the point. It's therapeutic. Go. I'm sure Alfie will help you."

"He says you can bite him."

"Getting closer on the delivery there, but not hitting the mark quite yet." Adam gave the angel a light push toward the bathroom, "Go on, I'll see if there's anything I can steal from Garth that'll fit you. You're both skinny, so it shouldn't be too hard."

"I think it Alfie were in control, he'd attack you."

Adam winked and blew Alfie a kiss.

Then, after the bathroom door shut behind Samandriel, Adam dropped into a chair at the table and put his head down on the cheap wood.

He was still shivering.


End file.
